First Date, First Love
by POTAYTO-POTAHTO
Summary: Feliks and Irunya go on a date to the park. Request for Sobi. Poland/Ukraine. AU FLUFF fail summary/title fail. OTL Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!


**A/N: Ciao again~! This is Poland/Ukraine one-shot, a request from Sobi. Poland is Feliks and Ukraine is Irunya. Hope you like it! (Never written this couple or from the characters point of view ^^;) PLEASE REVIEW~!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no mine! **

"Toris! I don't know what to wear! My date is in an hour," yelled Feliks, looking through his closet, throwing clothes. The clothes landed on Toris, his roommate, drowning him in clothes.

"Help…" choked out Toris.

"Ugh," yelled Feliks, turning around.

"Toris! Stop playing with my clothes and help find something to wear! I have my date with Irunya in an hour at the park," yelled Feliks while taking off the clothes from Toris.

Toris finally has all the clothes off his body and gets up, dusting himself off.

"Okay, okay. Let me think. Hmmm… Why don't you wear your favorite skinny jeans with the red, black plaid shirt and a white undershirt," said Toris.

"Oh my God Toris! Thank you! I'm gonna change," replied Feliks, grabbing the clothes Toris had told him and ran into the bathroom to change.

_I can't believe it's finally happening! My date with Irunya! I've liked her for the long time, but I never thought that she would actually like me. This is going to be awesome,_ were his thoughts when he was changing his clothes and getting ready.

After awhile, he comes out of the bathroom.

"What do you think," asked Feliks.

"You look nice, but you better hurry up if you don't want to get to her dorm late," replied Toris, looking at his watch.

"Dammit! See you later," yelled Feliks, stuffing his wallet into his pocket and running out the door.

"Bye," replied Toris before Feliks slammed the door.

Feliks ran like he had never ran before to Irunya's dorm, which was on the other side of the campus. He knocked on Irunya's door, a little too desperate then he had intended. Her sister, Natalia opened. _Oh great_, thought Feliks.

Natalia looked at Feliks up and down with a disapproving look.

"Irunya! Your date is here," yelled Natalia still looking at Feliks.

Irunya came out and Feliks let out a sigh of relief that the weird moment with Natalia was over.

"Hi Feliks," greeted Irunya, blushing a bit seeing him.

Irunya was wearing a pink, short-sleeved shirt with a blue shirt that was a bit under half-way her thigh. Feliks thought she looked fine~.

"H-hi Irunya," replied Feliks shyly, "a-are you r-ready?"

"Yep! Let's go," responded Irunya.

"Bye little sister," said Irunya to Natalia, but Natalia just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Feliks and Irunya then head for their date at the park. They arrive and start to walk around for awile, enjoying the scenery. Both talked and chatted, finding more and more things about each other. They finally sit down at a bench and Feliks see and ice cream cart.

"You want an ice cream," asked Feliks.

"Sure," replied Irunya.

"What flavor would you like," asked Feliks.

"Um… I think I'll just have chocolate," said Irunya.

"Okay. I'll be right back," said Feliks.

"'Kay," she replied and then Feliks went to get the ice cream.

_Ah! I so happy! This date has gone so _perfect!_ He's so sweet and nice. I wonder if we'll kiss…? Oh my… I don't think I could handle it…_, thought Irunya and blushing more and more at her thoughts.

While Irunya was in her mind, Feliks was getting the two ice creams.

"Thanks," said Feliks giving the money to the guy.

"You're welcome and you have a nice girl over there. You make a cute couple," said the man smiling.

"T-thanks," replied Feliks, blushing a bit and he then walked over to Irunya.

"Here ya go," said Feliks giving her ice cream to her.

"Thank you, Feliks," replied Irunya, starting to eat her ice cream.

Feliks and Irunya then eat their ice cream. The date soon ended and they found themselves standing in front of Irunya's dorm door.

"Thank you for everything, Feliks! I r-really enjoyed it," said Irunya, blushing.

"I-I did, too. W-would you like to g-go out again," asked Feliks in return, blushing a bi as well.

"S-sure! I'd really like that…" replied Irunya, blushing more and more.

They then found themselves getting closer and closer until they're lips touched. It was sweet, short kiss, but it was the best feeling they had ever had. Their stomachs were full with butterflies and they felt so light. They didn't know it, but soon enough they would, that the feeling was the only one in the world: _Love_.

**A/N: WASN'T THAT AMAZING!? *shot* "OTL I just hope you liked it… Please don't kill me and please review…**


End file.
